halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Black
Fireteam Spartan: Black, often referred to as Team Black or Black Team, is an unconventional warfare unit of SPARTAN-II Commandos under the command of UNSC Naval Intelligence.NYCC '09: Two New Halo Series on the WayHalopedia News - Fred Van Lente and Spartan Black It is composed of four Spartans - two female and two male. Late in the Human-Covenant war, the team was issued an advanced MJOLNIR prototype which included components later incorporated into the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor. Their armor was painted matte black, rather than the green color scheme normally used by NAVSPECWAR-oriented SPARTAN-IIs. Their HUD magnification was also capable of zooming in much closer than that of the MJOLNIR Mk. V or Mk. VI, with a range of almost 5,000 meters. Service History Training While being trained by SCPO Franklin Mendez, Margaret and Three secretly had a romantic relationship. Victor was jealous of them and reported them to Mendez, who sent both to the brig. Red Team heard of this and tracked down Margaret. In the ensuing struggle, Margaret lost her left eye to send the message that her team should take their training seriously. Soon, Black Team gave Red Team a beating in return and were given a ten-day stint in the brig as a result. The team would never speak of the incident again. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant war, Team Black participated in numerous operations against the Covenant, including one where they destroyed a Covenant citadel and another in which they boarded a Covenant cruiser using C-12 shaped charges. Battle of Verge In mid-2552, Team Black was sent to destroy a heavily-fortified Covenant mining device within the ruins of Ciudad de Arias on the UEG colony world, Verge, to cut off the supply of energy to ships blockading Tribute. Roma encountered an apparently non-hostile Yanme'e, and convinced the other members that they could trust the Drone for intelligence on the area. Hopalong, as the Drone was nicknamed, led Team Black accordingly through underground tunnels that were hollowed-out by swarms of Drones. Roma, during their attack on the Mgalekgolo and Kig-Yar positioned by each anti-gravity pylon, discovered that the Drones were psychopathic prisoners rather than slaves as Hopalong led them to believe. Team Black was able to set C-12 explosives just before Hopalong freed the hostile Drone inmates. Although Otto struggled with the swarm and was ultimately rescued by Roma, the team escaped the area and the charges on the pylons were detonated. Line Installation 1-4 Some time after the mission on Verge, Team Black was assigned to Operation: BLOWBACK, a covert mission to Sub-Sector 35 in uninhabited space, believed to be a significant Covenant supply route. They were assigned aboard the ONI-commissioned civilian mining vessel Long Time Coming, with their cryo-chambers hidden amongst prospecting equipment, with a mission to board or allow themselves to be "captured" by any Covenant vessels in the area, gather intelligence and then destroy the ships from the inside. The AI construct Iona was also assigned to assist the team in their mission. However, on its way to Sub-Sector 35 in Slipspace, the Long Time Coming was significantly damaged by unknown bursts of energy. After the ship crashed on an uncharted moon, Victor was assigned to carry Iona within his MJOLNIR suit. After Margaret was captured by mechanical Gatherers, Victor and Otto reluctantly allied with the Covenant forces also on the moon in order to rescue their captured comrades and proceeded inside the vast Line Installation 1-4. While they were closing on the chamber where the captives were being held, the Forerunner Monitor of the Installation, 686 Ebullient Prism, hacked into Four's and Two's MJOLNIR HUDs, tricking them into attacking each other. Four was also reminded of his grudge against Otto and attacked him, before Three and Iona managed to remind him of the importance of his adopted family and snap him out of his tantrum. Meanwhile, Margaret managed to escape her cell with an Elite and they found their way into the control room of the facility. Three, Four, and Two then went to assist One against Prism in the installation's control room. Margaret managed to destroy the Monitor with the installation's main gun, simultaneously bringing an entire Covenant fleet crashing down. Team Black then went out to fight the survivors so as to commandeer a functional Slipspace drive to get off the moon. Gamma Site Team Black was stationed on Installation 03 as overwatch.[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2963929_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2963929 Halo Waypoint Forums - Catalog Interaction] At some point, they saw debris falling from portals that opened in the sky. They headed towards the crash zones and found the Didact unconscious. When the Didact awoke, he killed them. Their bodies were later found by Blue Team. Composition *Margaret-053 (Black-One) - Leader of Black Team *Roma-143 (Black-Two) - The team's intelligence specialist *Otto-031 (Black-Three) - Team Black's heavy weapons specialist *Victor-101 (Black-Four) - The team's sniper Trivia *Throughout Halo: Blood Line, the members of Team Black are represented as having Roman numerals on their visors corresponding to their team tag. The numerals are used by Iona (and thus, the reader) to easily distinguish between each Spartan. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Blunt Instruments'' *''Halo: Blood Line'' *''Halo: Escalation'' Gallery Black team found KIA.png|Blue Team finding the corpses of Team Black. BL Thon attacks Three.png|Otto-031 being attacked by Thon 'Talamee. Escalation - Black Team.png|Team Black on Installation 03. All Together Now by PORTELA.jpg|Team Black engages Covenant forces gathered outside the installation. Control room battle.png|Team Black fighting in the Line installation's control center. Escalation - BlackTeam&Didact.png|Team Black discovering the unconscious Ur-Didact. Sources ru:Чёрная_команда Category:Spartan Teams